Rookie vs Champ
by Inky Zzarzz
Summary: Little Mac and Miles Tails Prower meet in the ring for one night only! Who will win?
1. Doc, I gotta train!

Little Mac had just beaten Donkey Kong for the third time in a row.

That night.

Within an hour.

"Jeez, Mac. You've really been training since we last fought." DK said, holding a bruise on his cheek.

"We do this yearly, dude." Mac said, sporting a smirk. "364 days is well enough time to train."

"I guess you're right. Remember the boxer brunch is coming up next month. See ya there."

"Bye bye, Kong." Mac said. As DK left, Mac started to walk back home.

"Being a boxer is no easy task. Always training, keeping fans happy, making time to do what you need in the process." Mac said as he looked at the sun, which was starting to set.

Finally, Mac arrived at his little apartment down in the streets of New York. "It's not much, but I call it home." He said as he opened the door to the place.

As he walked in, he walked over to where his TV was and slumped down on the couch.

"Let's see if anythings on the news tonight..." He said as he grabbed his remote and turned on the TV. Flipped through multiples channels, but none caught his attention.

" _Hear these happy customers!"_

 _ **flip**_

" ** _Last time on Total Drama!_** _"_

 _ **flip**_

" _But wait, there's more!"_

 _ **flip**_

" _A new boxer on the rise?"_

Mac's finger was inches away from the Power button until he heard the words 'boxer'.

" _Sources say the The Fox, real name Miles Prower, is becoming a real force to be reckoned with in the boxing leagues. Next stop: Champion? Find_ _out this weekend when he goes to the W_ _GBA tonight to do a match in the dark!"_

Mac then turned off the Tv picked up his phone frantically, and called up Doc.

-at Docs house-

Jerome was sitting on his couch while eating a chocolate bar when suddenly his phone rang.

"Must be another damn telemarketer..." Doc said as he picked up his cell phone. "Hello?" He said with a sigh.

" _Doc!"_ Mac said over the phone.

"Mac, baby! Why so frantic?" Louis said as he nearly dropped his chocolate bar.

" _Doc, I need to train!"_

"Why do you NEED to train?"

After a long silence, he finally answered. " _I have a good feeling about the session, Doc."_


	2. Save the Date

"Another punch, Mac baby! Remember, that 'One-Two' punch of yours is sheer knockout, son." Doc said after the seventh hour of training with Mac.

"Not even breakin' a sweat, Doc." Mac said, as if he were trying to gloat.

"Well then, whats that liquid coming from your hair? Its obviously not sweat. You said so yourself. Is it clear Kool-Aid?" Doc said with a chuckle.

All Mac could do was grumble. He loved to joke during training, but damn, was he tired. Training for 7 hours will do something to you, ya know? He at least had to TRY to keep his image of 'small, but tough'.

"Doc..."

"yeah, Mac?"

"Can we please take a break?" Mac said, as he groggily sat down on a nearby stool and grabbed his water bottle, proceeding to drink it as he hunched over. Similar to like the Hunchback of Notre Dame.

"I thought you wanted to train, boy!" Doc said, a bit surprised.

"Look at my clock." He said, as he pointed to a Felix the Cat clock hanging on the wall. "You got here at 4 PM. It is now 11:30 PM. That's seven hours…" He said as he stretched his arms before they gave out.

"But, Mac son, you're a champion! When people see you, they need the balls to even come up and give you a handshake!" Doc said, giving a triumphant pose.

"Even the champs need rests. Besides, the fight isn't even for 2 weeks. And I train with you every Tuesday and Thursday...that's plenty of time to train before the fight with 'The Fox'. Or something like that."

"I guess we can stop for tonight. But you better hope that in 3 days, those muscles are well-rested. Because we're training within that time." Doc said as he walked out the apartment door.

"Why in 3 days?" Mac pondered.

"Because it'll be Tuesday by then. Now get some sleep, boy. Relax those muscles." Doc said as he got into his car and drove out of the parking lot.

With Doc being gone, Mac figured that the only thing to do was go to bed. So, with that being thought, Mac staggered to his bedroom and flopped onto his bed as his hands scrambled to find his remote.

"Where is that blasted thing?" Mac said, before grasping something. He pulled it up , only to reveal his phone. "Huh. I've been looking for this for the past week!" Mac said.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he turned on his phone, to reveal one missed call. The named read 'Your Worst Nightmare.'

Mac had an eyebrow raised the whole time he went to the 'play message' feature. A voice came on, and all the while the VOICE didn't SOUND demonic, but what was said with the voice did.

" _Hey, this is that one boxer, right? You know, the one that's had the matches labeled 'David vs. Goliath' type of ones. Yeah. Just in case this IS him, I wanna say that I look forward to the match on February 13_ _th_ _, which happens to be your birthday week. I'm gonna give you some presents. Yup, I said it. Presents of PAIN and SUFFERING. And you wanna know what else I look forward to? Bruising your pride and cracking open your skull, your blood over my hands. Gonna break your bones and leave you as a cripple. And you can just sit back and watch me take your championship belt. I. WILL. END. YOUR. CAREER. This is The Fox, and you are my prey. Enjoy being my lunch. ROWR-_ ***beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep***

Mac thought about leaving a message, but the tactic is to not give your foe satisfaction. So, he just set his phone on the coffee table, laid down on his bed, and smirked.

"You're giving me presents, eh? Well, in two weeks, let me give you something in return..." He mumbled as he clenched a fist out of anger and satisfaction AND anticipation...

Mark the calender, folks.

 **(No, the actual chapter will not come out on February 13** **th** **. Its just a date. Truth is, it'll probably come out earlier than that.)**


End file.
